Individuals and businesses are becoming increasingly reliant on communication networks to send and receive information. For example, individuals may utilize communication networks for voice communications, research, and entertainment, and organizations typically require the use of high speed data networks such as the Internet for conducting critical business transactions. Since users of communication networks have become dependent on these information services, communication service providers have an interest in ensuring customer satisfaction by verifying that wireless communication devices, base stations, and other network elements are operating properly and efficiently.
One manner of ensuring proper communication network operation is to perform various test call scenarios. Typically, network personnel execute test call scenarios by running call scripts that use a preset timer in an attempt to force test call conditions to occur. However, this practice results in several inefficiencies, including repeated call attempts and substantial delay in procuring test results. In addition, the large number of calls placed often requires network personnel to search through numerous test results and call logs to identify specific test call attempts which meet the desired test criteria. Unfortunately, performing brute-force test calls in an attempt to obtain desired test results does not guarantee that the requisite test conditions for a particular test call scenario are met to ensure successfully execution of the test call.